Existing microscopes enable capturing micro-details of small (also interchangeably referred to as micro or tiny hereinafter) specimens by placing the specimens on a slide. However, whenever such microscopes are required to scan a specimen (also interchangeably referred to as samples or articles or objects hereinafter) that is more than the size of a slide, either the microscopes are not able to scan such a specimen at all, or the specimen is ripped/divided across additional slides for scanning of each slide, making it difficult or almost impossible to scan bigger specimens.
At the same time, existing multi-functional printers (MFP) are typically used for scanning, copying, and printing of office documents, illustration magazines, among other articles/items/documents. Over a period of time, such MFP's have been positioned and used primarily for office/personal purposes only and not in certain industry segments such as scientific labs, manufacturing, mining sites, among other like environments. Furthermore, it is an accepted development that demand for printing is declining and there are being made to create new business models, applications, and services around MFP's to extend their life. Efforts are also being made to find new ways to create and add value to MFPs to make them more attractive for businesses, institutions, and customers.
There is therefore a need in the art for a scanning device (also interchangeably referred to as a scanner) that is able to scan micro-details of specimen irrespective of their size such as small/tiny specimens (as usually done by microscopes) as well as bigger articles/items (as usually done by MFPs), and at the same time provide user convenience, flexibility, and find applications across industries.